


Мидорима и поиски якоря

by Kette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроличья нора, в которую Такао падал с момента знакомства с Мидоримой, с каждым днем становилась все глубже и глубже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> написано на OTP-WARS по заданию флафф/романс

Если бы Такао спросили, почему он всюду таскается за Мидоримой, он бы, наверное, хмыкнул и сказал: «Да это он за мной таскается». Или: «Все дело в харизме». Или доверительно притянул бы спросившего за плечо и просипел на ухо: «Это как наркотик, начал — и уже невозможно остановиться».

Шутки шутками, а если серьезно — Такао сам толком не знал, почему. Просто так получилось. Ему хотелось, а Мидорима не возражал. То есть, возражал, конечно. Но недостаточно убедительно.

Вдоль улицы светило рыжее солнце, отражалось от стекол, слепило глаза. 

Мидорима шагал чуть справа и впереди, словно подчеркивая, что Такао идет не вместе с ним, а просто рядом. Тот в общем-то не обижался — глупо было ожидать, что после одного откровенного разговора их отношения резко потеплеют. Глупо — но Такао все-таки ждал.

Когда Мидорима наконец-то поинтересовался, почему он постоянно околачивается рядом, Такао чертовски обрадовался, что не пришлось заводить разговор об этом самому. Потому что, когда тебя спрашивают: «Ты что, со мной соревнуешься?», очень легко ответить: «Да нет, я проиграл тебе в средней школе и с тех пор мечтал обыграть, а теперь мы в одной команде, и я тренируюсь, чтобы ты признал меня равным». Но идея подойти к человеку просто так и сказать что-то вроде: «Привет! Признай меня, пожалуйста!» казалась дикостью даже Такао, даром что тот считался парнем без комплексов. А поговорить об этом с Мидоримой Такао очень хотел.

И ему повезло. 

Он засунул руки в карманы и прибавил шаг, заметив, что отстает. 

— Шин-чан, не беги так.

Мидорима хмыкнул.

— Или ты думаешь, они сегодня рано закроются? 

Мидорима дернул плечом.

— Только не говори мне, — Такао расплылся в улыбке, сраженный неожиданной мыслью. — Черт побери, я так и знал. Ты боишься, что мишки закончатся до твоего прихода.

— Такао, — раздраженно бросил Мидорима, не оборачиваясь.

— Нет, ну вдруг. — Такао вздохнул: а ведь идея была хороша. 

Сегодня после школы Такао, как обычно, увязался за Мидоримой. А Мидорима, как обычно, шел в тир.

Мидорима ходил туда каждый день, и Такао с интересом за ним наблюдал. Хозяин тира тоже наблюдал с интересом — вряд ли он когда-либо был вынужден пополнять запас мишеней и призовых плюшевых мишек настолько часто. И вряд ли его очень радовало, что это делать пришлось.

Во всем этом Такао чувствовал какой-то подвох. Мидорима, еще недавно торчавший в школьном спортзале до посинения, теперь тренировался от звонка до звонка и ни минутой больше, а потом уходил настолько стремительно, что Такао еле за ним поспевал. Уходил… пострелять. По банкам и резиновым уточкам. По солдатикам. По бумажным мишеням. Выбивал, разумеется, сто из ста, получал положенного медведя, засовывал его в сумку и молча покупал следующие тридцать пулек.

По другой стороне улицы потянулась парковая ограда: до тира оставалось совсем недалеко. Мидорима вытащил что-то из нагрудного кармана — талисман дня, не иначе, — и сжал в кулаке. Такао закатил глаза — патологическая неуверенность в собственных силах у легендарного игрока Поколения чудес все еще казалась чем-то из области фантастики. Интересно, как Мидорима играл бы без талисмана? Он вообще может его, например, забыть дома? На памяти Такао такого пока не случалось, но пара недель, прошедшие со дня их знакомства, были слишком коротким сроком, чтобы утверждать что-либо наверняка.

Владелец тира, усталый мужчина лет сорока, чем-то напоминал Такао тренера Шутоку, Накатани Масаки. Не внешне — мужчина был полным, носатым, с внушительными залысинами на голове, — но то ли интонациями, то ли жестами, то ли вселенской скорбью во взгляде. Впрочем, возможно, он так смотрел только на Мидориму. Во всяком случае, у него для этого было достаточно причин.

Тир стоял на краю парка и представлял собой маленький павильон без одной стены; три оставшихся украшали пестрые плакаты с карикатурными винтовками и мишенями.

— Добрый день, — тускло сказал мужчина, когда Мидорима, а следом за ним и Такао зашли под навес. 

— И снова здравствуйте! — бодро откликнулся Такао. — Это опять мы.

— Добрый день. — Мидорима кивнул, протягивая заготовленные деньги. — Мне тридцать пулек, пожалуйста.

— Могли бы уже говорить «как обычно», — пробурчал хозяин, доставая из-под стойки пневматическую винтовку и блюдце с пригоршней свинцовых пулек. — Я вам теперь и так по тридцать заранее отсыпаю, чтобы каждый раз не считать.

Такао фыркнул. Мидорима бросил на него короткий взгляд, взял винтовку, раскрыл ствол и вложил в него пулю; затем плавным движением захлопнул ее. 

Такао посмотрел на яркую весеннюю зелень, на подсвеченные солнцем низкие крыши домов, на батарею плюшевых мишек, выстроившихся вдоль боковой стенки тира. И снова на Мидориму. Тот настолько гармонично вписывался в этот пейзаж, настолько правильно и привычно смотрелся с винтовкой в руках, что его можно было созерцать как... цветение сакуры. Как водопад. Как стихийное бедствие — ну, какое-нибудь очень педантичное и занудное стихийное бедствие.

Мидорима отставил левую ногу, упер приклад в левое плечо и прицелился. 

Он был полностью собран, сосредоточен, как перед трехочковым броском. Грудь мерно вздымалась и опускалась, указательный палец не подрагивал на спусковом крючке, а спокойно лежал рядом, чтобы коснуться его только за мгновение до выстрела. Такао подумал, что то, чем он занимается в данный момент, из «созерцать» непонятным образом превратилось в «пялиться», и перевел взгляд на мишени.

Минуты летели незаметно. Банки и фигурки сыпались с полок одна за другой; Мидорима терпеливо перезаряжал винтовку, прицеливался, стрелял, доставал еще одну пульку и снова взводил затвор. После очередного выстрела хозяин, пристально за ним наблюдавший, жестом подозвал Такао поближе.

— Я все хотел спросить. Этот парень что, из какой-то стрелковой секции? Рука вон забинтована. — Он дождался, пока Мидорима выстрелит снова, и вполголоса продолжил: — Никогда такого не видел. 

— Впечатляет, да? — Такао широко улыбнулся.

Хозяин посмотрел на него, подозрительно прищурившись.

— А вы никогда не стреляете, только смотрите. Тренируете?

Такао подавил желание расхохотаться. Тренер? Но разочаровывать владельца тира не хотелось, и, не сдержав улыбку, он сделал неопределенный жест рукой.

— Да, что-то вроде. — Мидорима стоял всего в нескольких метрах от них, но то ли не вслушивался в разговор, то ли ему было все равно. — Он у меня новичок, вот, решил посмотреть, на что теперь способна молодежь. Собираю, так сказать, данные.

Ствол винтовки дернулся — Мидорима все-таки слышал. «Упс», — подумал Такао. Значит, терять было уже нечего.

— Ты слишком зажат, Шин-чан, — Такао повысил голос. — Расслабься!

Мидорима еще немного постоял, прижимая приклад к плечу и глядя в прорезь, потом все-таки опустил винтовку на стойку.

— Такао, какого черта, — устало сказал он.

— Раздаю полезные советы, совершенно бесплатно.

Мидорима вдохнул, выдохнул, снова взял в руки винтовку, прицелился и выстрелил. Затем нашарил рукой блюдце, но в нем, по всей видимости, ничего не осталось.

— Все? Ну, выбирайте медведя, — хозяин махнул рукой в сторону стенда с призами. — По-моему, за мишенью можно не ходить. Вам вряд ли нужна очередная бумажка с дыркой посередине.

— Думаю, мы обойдемся, — ответил за Мидориму Такао. — Шин-чан, смотри, тут есть зеленый. И вот еще, в очках! Может, выбьешь еще одну сотню и мы возьмем обоих?

— Мне не нужен приз, — Мидорима вытащил нитку из растрепавшегося бинта и поморщился.

— Опять вы за свое, — хозяину, кажется, нравилось чувствовать себя обманутым, но справедливым. — Тут дело принципа, заработали — заберите.

— Я сюда не за призами прихожу.

Не за призами?

— А зачем тогда? — Такао очень постарался сделать вид, что спрашивает из праздного любопытства.

Мидорима молчал. Хозяин взял зеленого медведя и практически сунул ему в руки.

— Еще стрелять будете?

Уставившись на игрушку, Мидорима медленно покачал головой.

* * *

— Сегодня тренера не будет, — сообщил Ооцубо, когда вся команда после уроков собралась в зале. — За него — я. Двадцать кругов по залу, поехали.

Бег и простые упражнения, в отличие от настоящей игры, не требовали умственных усилий. Наоборот — пока тело было занято делом, голова была совершенно свободна, и Такао успевал обдумать с десяток каких-нибудь случайных мыслей.

Впереди маячила прямая спина Мидоримы. Цифра шесть на форме изгибалась то вправо, то влево, волосы немного топорщились от набегающего потока воздуха, а через каждые несколько шагов — неужели действительно съезжали так быстро? — он поправлял очки. Такао уже давно хотел спросить, почему он не носит линзы, — казалось, одно неосторожное движение на поле, и очки разобьются вдребезги, а Мидорима со своей близорукостью окажется совершенно, абсолютно беспомощен. Не возьмешь же с собой запасные. Но тот играл в баскетбол не первый год, и уж наверное был не без основания уверен, что ничего подобного не произойдет.

Такао не собирался никому об этом говорить — а особенно, конечно же, Мидориме, — но тренировки в новой команде оказались выматывающими. Перерыв, который он сделал в средней школе, уйдя из баскетбольной команды, все-таки ощутимо сказался на его физической подготовке; а отстающих в Шутоку никто не ждал, и чтобы не просто остаться в строю, но и попасть в основной состав, приходилось выкладываться на полную катушку и даже больше. 

Такао был очень удивлен, когда в первые же дни заметил, что Мидорима, похоже, тоже изрядно устает. Это означало две вещи: во-первых, он замечал то, чего не замечали остальные — вся команда была свято уверена, что игроку Поколения чудес уж точно любая тренировка нипочем, — и этот факт почему-то грел ему душу. А во-вторых — получалось, что между их с Мидоримой способностями и возможностями была не такая уж большая разница. И это давало Такао не только надежду, но и вполне реальный шанс.

Иногда Такао думал, что Мидорима за такое короткое время стал играть в его жизни слишком большую роль. Иногда ему становилось интересно, почему его это волнует. 

Чаще всего ему было наплевать: каким бы ни был ответ на этот вопрос, он бы все равно ничего не изменил. У Такао была цель, и он собирался достичь ее как можно скорее.

Когда круги закончились, началась уже привычная в своей беспощадности разминка, а после нее Ооцубо разбил команду пополам, чтобы сыграть матч. Мидориму определили в команду противников; Такао почувствовал какую-то иррациональную детскую обиду и усмехнулся.

— Играем до тридцати очков. — Ооцубо обвел команды задумчивым взглядом. — Хотя нет, давайте-ка до сорока, и проигравшие получат по сорок отжиманий. Выигравшие — по тридцать пять, — помолчав, добавил он.

— М-мать, — пробормотал кто-то из первогодок, — у меня и так уже ноги отваливаются.

Ооцубо пожал плечами и присел, чтобы перевязать узел на кроссовке.

— Я силой тут никого не держу.

— Смотрите на вещи оптимистичнее, — Такао улыбнулся, глядя на унылые лица. — Тренер дал бы по сорок всем.

Попытка Такао приободрить народ пропала всуе: игра не клеилась. То ли Ооцубо подпортил командный настрой своей звериной серьезностью, то ли сказывалась усталость, то ли что-то еще — но ребята то и дело мазали мимо корзины, Мияджи, игравший в защите, не смог блокировать несколько атак подряд, и даже Кимура, один из самых сильных, на взгляд Такао, игроков, дважды потерял мяч до смешного нелепо. Стабильно забивал только — ну еще бы — Мидорима, но и тот делал это как будто через силу. 

Когда счет стал двадцать — десять в пользу Мидоримы, Ооцубо дунул в болтавшийся на шее свисток и сложил руки буквой «Т».

— Тайм-аут. Предлагаю отдохнуть десять минут, а потом начать играть нормально.

Несколько человек отошли в сторону раздевалки; Мидорима тоже вышел.

— Ооцубо, ну скажи ему уже. — Мияджи, как будто еле дождавшись этого момента, бросил мяч на пол, и тот, подскакивая, откатился в сторону. — У меня такое чувство, что мы все собрались здесь только для того, чтобы дать великому Мидориме Шинтаро возможность побросать мяч в корзину, а он снисходит до нас, посещая наши убогие тренировки. Я не прав? Кому-то так не кажется?

— Мне не кажется, — вполголоса заметил Такао.

Мияджи скривился и махнул рукой.

— Ты скоро его тенью станешь, блин, в тебе-то никто и не сомневался.

Ооцубо потер переносицу.

— Мияджи, держи себя в руках.

— К черту! Тренировка и без него полное дерьмо. Я иду домой. — Мияджи пнул мяч и пошел в раздевалку.

— В следующий раз получишь двадцать дополнительных...

— Да пофигу! — донеслось уже из-за дверей.

Большая часть команды молча наблюдала за этой сценой. Такао подобрал мяч и теперь подбрасывал его, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то. 

Мидорима, конечно, был тем еще заносчивым засранцем, но Такао отлично помнил первые тренировки и то, как Мидорима задерживался в зале до темноты, как отрабатывал броски едва ли не по сотне раз, как сидел потом в раздевалке, упершись головой в шкафчик и закрыв глаза, потому что, как Такао подозревал, сил на то, чтобы встать и одеться, у него попросту не хватало. Мидорима никому не делал одолжений — он всего лишь играл так, как привык, как считал нужным. Играл сам за себя и сам для себя; а то, что при этом в выигрыше оставалась вся команда, было просто вне сферы его интересов.

Правда, в последнее время он куда охотнее дырявил мишени, чем выкладывался на тренировках. Так что в словах Мияджи, при желании, можно было найти и здравое зерно.

— Ладно, — устало сказал Ооцубо, — на этом мы далеко не уедем. Тренировка закончена, всем отдыхать и отсыпаться. С Мидоримой я поговорю.

Он действительно попытался — Такао услышал обрывок разговора, когда выключил воду, обмотался полотенцем и уже собрался выходить из душа.

— Не понимаю, — Мидорима был раздражен. — Что именно вас не устраивает?

— Это был мой вопрос.

— Я не понимаю.

Хлопнула дверца шкафчика.

— Скажем так. На мой взгляд, ты выкладываешься где-то процентов на тридцать.

— Какая точность, — в голосе Мидоримы было столько льда, что по спине Такао пробежала волна мурашек.

— Тридцать, сорок, не важно, ты работаешь на свой минимум. Что, команда попалась не очень? Можно позволить себе расслабиться? Знаешь, это вообще-то обидно, да и бодрости духа, как видишь, не способствует.

Мидорима хмыкнул.

— Ерунда.

— Мне так не кажется.

Наступила тишина. Атмосфера явно накалялась, и Такао уже решил было выйти и вмешаться в разговор, но тут Мидорима заговорил снова:

— Я принимаю все пасы. Я забрасываю в корзину каждый мяч, который оказывается у меня в руках. Половина заработанных командой очков — мои. Этого недостаточно? Нужно что-то еще?

Такао никогда не слышал, чтобы Мидорима говорил столько слов подряд. Ооцубо ответил не сразу.

— Нужна самоотдача.

— Этого не написано ни в одних правилах, я уверен.

Такао понял, что больше не выдержит этой волынки, громко пошлепал босыми ногами по мокрому кафелю и вышел в раздевалку, широко зевая. Сидящий у распахнутого шкафчика Мидорима и Ооцубо, стоящий напротив, мгновенно уставились на него.

— А, вы тут говорили? — Такао рассеянно почесал в затылке. — Не хотел мешать.

Ооцубо махнул рукой, подхватил со скамейки сумку и пошел к выходу.

— Для поднятия настроения следующую тренировку начнем с сорока отжиманий, — бросил он уже от дверей.

Потом дверь хлопнула, и Мидорима с Такао остались одни.

— А о чем вы... — Такао настроился на привычный шутливый тон, но Мидорима резко оборвал его.

— Неважно.

— Как скажешь. — Впервые за все время их знакомства Такао почувствовал себя некомфортно. Потому что Мидорима впервые был по-настоящему расстроен. Обижен. И даже немного зол.

Надо было что-то предпринять, и Такао, все еще в одном только полотенце, плюхнулся на скамейку, заглядывая Мидориме в глаза.

— Шин-чан! Мы пойдем сегодня в тир?

Тот отвел взгляд и нервно поправил очки.

— Нет. Я пойду домой. 

Его щеки были как будто слегка порозовевшими. Такао сидел очень близко, и ему было хорошо видно — румянец непривычно выделялся на обычно бледном лице. Смущен? С чего бы? 

Мидорима внезапно поежился. Ему что, холодно? Такао был почти голым, но все равно едва не взмок в душной раздевалке. Заподозрив неладное, он быстро, пока Мидорима не успел шарахнуться в сторону, приложил руку ко лбу. Так и есть — температура. 

Потом Мидорима все-таки отшатнулся, но это уже не имело значения.

— Да, ты пойдешь домой, — Такао встал, отвернулся, развязал полотенце и принялся торопливо одеваться. — Только на всякий случай я тебя провожу.

Возражений не поступило. Неужели ему настолько плохо, с ужасом подумал Такао, натягивая штаны.


	2. Chapter 2

Знакомство с Мидоримой походило на какой-то квест. Вот и сейчас у Такао вертелось в голове что-то дурацкое вроде «достижение разблокировано: узнать, где живет Шин-чан». Это оказался типичный двухэтажный домик на одной из тех улиц, где царит тишина и покой, но при этом они необъяснимым образом находятся едва ли не в самом центре города. 

Всю дорогу Мидорима, как обычно, молчал, а Такао трепался не переставая — черт его знает, чувствовал ли себя Мидорима от этого лучше, но заткнуться Такао в этот раз просто не мог; поэтому когда они наконец дошли, горло у него совершенно пересохло и даже немного болело. Не хватало еще самому простудиться, с каким-то злорадством подумал он.

— Ну, я пошел. Тебя там полечат, надеюсь? — Такао, засунув руки в карманы, смотрел, как Мидорима, дрожа и постукивая зубами, что-то ищет в боковом отделении сумки.

— Я сам, — выдохнул он. Выудил наконец то, что искал — ключи, — и шагнул ко входной двери.

Иногда Мидориму было очень непросто понять. Как будто еще один квест — догадайся, что Мидорима имеет в виду.

— Что — сам? — Такао нахмурился, глядя, как тот пытается попасть ключом в замочную скважину. — Думаю, ты справишься с замком сам, я не буду тебе помогать.

— Я сам полечусь.

Такао немного подвис, прежде чем сложил два и два: очевидно, дома никого не было. Мидорима будет лечиться сам? Не смешите. Прикрыв глаза, он подавил желание потрясти этого больного — в прямом смысле! — придурка за плечи и спросить: «Да что с тобой не так?». Мияджи наверняка одобрил бы такие методы. 

Дать бы по роже этому Мияджи.

— Отлично. Ты один. Прекрасно, — Такао развел руками. — Ну, тогда я остаюсь.

— Еще чего.

— Еще я схожу в аптеку после того, как ты ляжешь в кровать. Еще? Еще я сделаю тебе имбирь с лимоном. Еще я могу сбегать в тир и сказать, чтобы тебя там сегодня не ждали, но это, пожалуй, лишнее.

Мидорима наконец открыл дверь и теперь замер на пороге.

— Серьезно? — спросил он вдруг, чуть обернувшись, но все равно глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Нет, я шучу! Я оставлю тебя больного в пустом доме, а сам пойду в кино.

— Ладно, — сказал Мидорима, шагнул вперед и, похоже, собрался закрыть за собой дверь. У Такао чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли.

— Просто не верю, что ты сейчас мне поверил, — он сглотнул, чтобы промочить саднящее горло. — Прекрати торчать в дверях и пусти меня, пожалуйста, в дом.

Такао удалось уложить Мидориму сравнительно быстро — во всяком случае, он рассчитывал на более длительные уговоры и пререкания. Наверное, тому действительно было не до споров — после того, как Такао нашел градусник и Мидорима каким-то местом его подержал, выяснилось, что ему скоро уже нужно будет пить жаропонижающее. 

— Я сделал воды с лимоном. С такой температурой горячее лучше не пить. — Такао успел изучить содержимое аптечки и холодильника и пришел к выводу, что рейда по магазинам удастся избежать. Мидорима повернул голову, посмотрел на Такао совершенно больными глазами — странно, как же он раньше-то не заметил, — и перевел взгляд на кружку в его руках. Такао почему-то сжал ее крепче, а потом опустил на тумбочку рядом с кроватью. — Я сейчас позвоню отцу, он вообще-то хирург, но у него хороший друг-терапевт, все детство меня лечил. Он тебя посмотрит, так что завтра будешь как новенький.

Мидорима снова посмотрел на Такао.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он.

Такао с ужасом обнаружил, что краснеет.

— Вот ему и скажешь, мне-то за что, — фыркнул он и вышел в коридор, зажимая телефон плечом. В комнате было слишком душно.

Отец, к счастью, оказался не на дежурстве — ответил сразу, похмыкал в трубку, сказал: «Понятно», и уже через пять минут перезвонил.

— Он сказал, Кодзима через два часа приедет. Это тот врач, — Такао вернулся в комнату, бросил телефон на тумбочку, подтащил к кровати стул и уселся. — Так что ждем.

Где-то в глубине квартиры тикали часы. Снаружи было непривычно тихо — наверное, поэтому тиканье раздавалось настолько отчетливо. Мидорима лежал и смотрел в потолок. Такао сидел и смотрел на Мидориму.

— Шин-чан... — по горлу будто бы провели наждаком, и Такао закашлялся, но идти на кухню вдруг стало невыносимо лень, и он, протянув руку, взял кружку Мидоримы и отпил оттуда.

— Такао, — сипло сказал Мидорима, и Такао чуть не поперхнулся от неожиданности. — Не глупи. Я тебя лечить не собираюсь.

Резко захотелось сделать какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы проверить, действительно ли Мидориме будет все равно, но Такао сдержался.

— Ты бы лучше спал. Быстрее поправишься.

Мидорима фыркнул.

— Я не усну сейчас.

— Уснешь, конечно. Главное, глаза закрой.

Наверное, гороскоп сегодня все-таки рекомендовал Ракам не препираться с назойливыми Скорпионами, потому что Мидорима моргнул, потом еще раз, медленнее, а потом немного поворочался, засунул руку под подушку и закрыл глаза. Через несколько минут Такао негромко сказал: «Шин-чан», и с удивлением обнаружил, что тот действительно спит.

* * *

Мидорима просто простудился.

— Через неделю будет здоров, — сказал Кодзима Такао, сворачивая стетоскоп и убирая его в сумку. — Я думаю, тут сказалось переутомление, может быть, нервы. В это время года простудиться надо еще суметь — вы все-таки спортсмены, весенним ветерком не продует.

— Спасибо, — Такао широко улыбнулся. 

— Ну и, разумеется, постельный режим. И никаких тренировок, освобождение на неделю, а то и дольше.

Такао кивнул.

— Понятное дело.

Он проводил Кодзиму и еще немного поторчал у Мидоримы — тот вскоре снова задремал, так что Такао получил отличную возможность осмотреться в его комнате. До того, как Кодзима со свойственным ему спокойствием и цинизмом выставил диагноз «не смертельно, будет жить твой Шин-чан», Такао, оказывается, все же слишком сильно волновался. Смотреть по сторонам не получалось, получалось только на нахмуренные брови, румянец и съехавшие очки. Он даже один раз не выдержал и подтолкнул их вверх по переносице; Мидорима тогда вздохнул — Такао едва не отскочил от кровати, — и очки съехали снова. Конечно, было бы куда разумнее снять их вовсе, но снимать с Мидоримы очки казалось Такао кощунством.

Зато теперь он с интересом оглядел книжные полки, поразился идеальному порядку на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, и даже осторожно открыл крышку пианино и погладил чуть желтоватые, потертые клавиши — а потом тут же закрыл ее и покосился на Мидориму, как будто залез во что-то совсем уже личное. Но Мидорима, конечно же, ничего не заметил.

Родители Мидоримы, уезжавшие к каким-то родственникам, вернулись только в двенадцатом часу. Такао коротко пересказал рекомендации врача, выслушал все традиционные благодарности и извинения, скомканно попрощался — даже если Мидорима не спал, а только делал вид, Такао все равно не хотелось его тормошить, — и ушел.

«Переутомление», почему-то накрепко засело у него в голове. Переутомление и нервы.

Когда это Мидорима успел так перенервничать, что даже подорвал себе иммунитет? Такао старательно напрягал память, но на ум ничего не приходило. Мидорима, конечно, никогда не выглядел особо радостным, но и несчастным не выглядел тоже. Черт его знает, что творилось у него на душе, но на его лице это в любом случае не отражалось. 

Без Мидоримы интересного в школе происходило раз в пять меньше. Даже на физике, которую Такао всегда любил, началась какая-то крайне унылая тема; вдобавок ко всему, в автоматах с напитками закончился фасолевый суп, а новую партию, видимо, все никак не завозили. Такао ежедневно проверял автоматы едва ли не на каждой перемене, но нужной этикетки по-прежнему не было видно, так что по дороге к Мидориме приходилось делать приличный крюк, чтобы прийти не с пустыми руками. Такао по себе знал, что мелочь вроде банки любимого супа — это вроде и мелочь, а вроде и приятно. Особенно, когда ты болен. 

Мидорима болел почти неделю. Большую часть этого времени он пролежал в постели, а когда Такао все-таки спросил, неужели ему совсем не становится лучше, нехотя объяснил это тем, что у Раков сейчас очень плохо с удачей, поэтому лучше просто не испытывать судьбу.

— Все делают вид, что им в общем-то все равно, но между делом спрашивают, что с тобой, — сказал Такао как-то раз. Мидорима вроде бы читал, но уже минут десять не перелистывал страницу, и Такао решил, что не случится ничего страшного, если он попытается завести разговор. 

Вместо того, чтобы промолчать или обвинить Такао в неуместной болтливости, Мидорима неожиданно спросил:

— И что ты отвечаешь?

Такао пожал плечами.

— Говорю, что два дня назад было полнолуние. Пусть боятся.

— Ерунда какая. Оно будет на следующей неделе.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что кто-нибудь кроме тебя следит за лунным календарем?

Такао посмотрел на строго очерченный профиль и впервые увидел, как Мидорима не усмехнулся, не фыркнул, не дернул бровью, а взял и совершенно по-человечески улыбнулся. «Достижение разблокировано», — сказал голос у Такао в голове, но Такао отмахнулся от него. И просто продолжал смотреть.

Оказалось, что хорошенького понемножку — на следующий день Мидорима оборвал болтовню Такао слегка раздраженным: 

— Я пропустил целый абзац. 

Такао заткнулся, посидел еще минут пять, а потом собрался и ушел. Мидорима явно шел на поправку. С одной стороны, это радовало, но с другой…

Чем здоровее становился Мидорима, тем прохладнее становились их отношения. Точнее, они, похоже, просто возвращались к своему прежнему состоянию, однако Такао теперь было с чем сравнивать, и эта разница не давала покоя. Мидорима вполне мог не быть гордым замкнутым засранцем. Мидориме могло быть не пофиг. И говорить «спасибо» Мидорима, оказывается, тоже умел.

Но вскоре Мидорима выздоровел, вернулся в школу, и все окончательно стало как всегда. То есть, почти все.

В первый же день после уроков он куда-то пропал, и Такао, не дождавшись, пошел в зал один. По дороге он вспомнил, что у Мидоримы освобождение от занятий. Неужели наплюет на указания врача и будет играть? Эта мысль оказалась неожиданно приятной; Такао тут же представил, как отговаривает его, заставляет пойти домой, а Мидорима пыхтит и заявляет, что неделя без тренировок — и так чертовски много, и еще что-нибудь про гороскоп, и про то, что Такао дурак и должен его наконец отпустить, и… 

— Ну и где твоя вторая половинка? — кисло спросил Мияджи, подняв голову от сумки, в которой что-то искал, когда Такао распахнул дверь раздевалки и едва не выпалил с порога: «Шин-чан, ты с ума сошел играть, что ли?» — Я его точно видел сегодня.

— Да, он тут. В смысле, — Такао тряхнул головой, прогоняя острое и неуместное разочарование, — он был тут, но ушел домой. У него освобождение.

Мияджи посмотрел подозрительно.

— Ну-ну.

Кто-то толкнул Такао плечом — наверное, потому, что он все еще стоял в дверях. Пришлось пройти внутрь и сесть на скамейку. С чего же он так расстроился? Мидорима все сделал правильно, в конце концов. Правильный Мидорима пьет лекарства по рецепту и сидит дома, когда об этом просит врач. Так ведь? 

Нет. Правильный Мидорима играет в баскетбол.

Правильный Мидорима торчит до полуночи в зале, а не исчезает после уроков, даже не попрощавшись. Правильный Мидорима бросает трехочковые, пока не отвалятся руки, а не шляется по тирам. Правильный Мидорима следит, чтобы Такао не пил из заразной кружки. Или это уже неправильный? Черт.

Наверное, сегодня впервые за всю свою жизнь Такао хотел, чтобы тренировка закончилась побыстрее. И она все-таки закончилась.

Трубку Мидорима не взял. И на второй раз тоже. Такое случалось — точнее говоря, наоборот, случаи, когда Мидорима отвечал на звонок, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. И Такао не удивился бы, если бы не смутное предчувствие — неспроста. Приняв душ с такой скоростью, как будто рядом стоял Ооцубо с секундомером, Такао собрал вещи и вылетел из раздевалки одним из первых.

Парк в наступивших сумерках был похож скорее на лес, чем на парк. Если не считать редкие фонари вдоль ограды, освещалась только главная аллея и отходящие от нее дорожки, так что даже силуэты деревьев, стоящих в нескольких метрах от обочины, угадывались с трудом. Но тир еще должен был работать; он и работал, как Такао убедился пару минут спустя. Только вот Мидоримы в нем не оказалось.

— Добрый вечер! — окликнул Такао хозяин, расставлявший по полкам разбросанные игрушки. Такао улыбнулся и махнул рукой. — Давненько вас тут не было.

— Да, виноват. Много дел, сплошные тренировки.

Хозяин понимающе покивал.

— А товарищ ваш? Он придет? Я закрываться хотел, но вообще-то могу и подождать. 

— Нет, он, — Такао замялся. — Он заболел.

— Очень жаль.

— Да он же вас без призов каждый день оставлял.

— Ну и что, — хозяин вздохнул. — Как будто мне жалко. Это я сперва обижался, а сейчас вижу — без него тут цирк, а не тир. Сегодня я к мишени пошел, говорю: положите винтовку! А парень держит, дурак. Раньше бы подумал — ну в первый раз человек, всякое бывает. А теперь терпеть просто сил нет. А все почему? Потому что вы меня профессионализмом избаловали.

— Мне теперь стыдно.

— Да вы что, я же не к тому, чтобы… Извините, я всегда так — говорю все, что в голову приходит. Просто рад буду вас с товарищем снова видеть.

В верхушках деревьев зашумел ветер, потянуло холодом. По спине Такао пробежал озноб, и он сунул руки в карманы толстовки. Наверное, стоило пострелять самому, но как-то совсем не хотелось — без Мидоримы в тире было пусто и даже неуютно. И почему-то казалось, что…

— Вы знаете, — Такао замер, уставившись на яркую вывеску. Смутная тревога, приправленная дежа вю наконец оформилась в конкретное предчувствие. — Я думаю, он больше сюда не придет.

— Почему? — лицо хозяина приняло озабоченное выражение.

— Дело в том… Дело в том, что такое уже было.

* * *

— Я занят, — в который раз ответил Мидорима на предложение посидеть после тренировки в ближайшей к школе забегаловке. — Я не могу.

— Шин-чан стесняется?

Мидорима слегка задрал подбородок.

— Сколько можно меня так называть, Такао.

Может быть, нескольких дней знакомства для Мидоримы было и мало, но для Такао — более чем достаточно. 

— Да сколько угодно. Какие дела в шесть вечера?

— Важные.

Мидорима мог бы, пожалуй, издать книгу. Что-нибудь вроде «Мидорима Шинтаро и сто один способ проявить дружелюбие». Грамотная пиар-кампания, и это точно был бы бестселлер. Жаль, что Мидорима не согласится.

С другой стороны, важные дела это, наверное, очень важно. Наверное, важнее, чем поболтать с Такао за чашкой паршивого чая. Если уж на то пошло, Мидорима, даже если бы согласился, наверняка не стал бы пить чай из пакетика или есть совсем не полезный фастфуд. Так что Такао почти ничего не терял.

— Ну ладно, — он пожал плечами. — Тогда до завтра.

Сакура отцветала, улицы тонули в розовом ароматном снегу. Такао на мгновение отвлекся и увидел уже только удаляющуюся прямую спину: Мидорима имел отвратительную привычку уходить, не прощаясь.

Такао немного постоял у школьной ограды, сгребая опавшие лепестки в кучку носком ботинка, а потом взял и пошел за ним следом. С чего вдруг? Черт его знает. Раньше он никогда не замечал за собой склонности к преследованию малознакомых людей.

Даже если у Мидоримы и была парочка-другая каких-нибудь нервных расстройств, паранойей он точно не страдал. Такао шел позади, совершенно не скрываясь, но Мидорима ни разу не обернулся. Это даже немного расстраивало. Такао почти хотел, чтобы его раскрыли, было интересно, как поведет себя Мидорима в такой ситуации, что скажет, что сделает. Обидится? Повысит голос? Окатит волной презрения? Или ему будет все равно?

Такао пнул камешек Мидориме под ноги. Ноль реакции.

За тщетными попытками обратить на себя внимание Такао даже перестал следить, где они идут. Только что слева было совсем знакомое здание, а когда Такао оторвался от гипнотизирующей спины в следующий раз, обнаружил, что в этих местах ни разу, кажется, и не бывал.

За аккуратной изгородью начался не менее аккуратный садик. Мидорима сбавил шаг, а когда подошел к воротам — остановился. Такао тоже притормозил, теряясь в догадках, куда же они пришли.

На тропинке, ведущей через сад, показался пожилой мужчина. Приблизившись к Мидориме, он поклонился и что-то негромко сказал — Такао не расслышал, что именно. Мидорима кивнул.

— Вы тоже идете? — прозвучало вдруг совершенно отчетливо. Мужчина смотрел на Такао, явно адресовав ему свой вопрос. И Мидорима наконец-то обернулся.

Это все-таки было неловко, даже очень; Такао почувствовал, что щекам становится жарко, и ухмыльнулся. Мидорима немного постоял, поправил очки, едва заметно пожал плечами, мол, делай что хочешь, и шагнул в ворота.

— Вы вместе с Мидоримой-саном? — повторил мужчина.

— Ну, в общем-то… да, — ляпнул Такао, все еще не понимая, на что соглашается.

— Тогда пойдемте, — мужчина улыбнулся, протягивая руку.

Такао еще немного подумал и пошел.

* * *

С самого начала Такао был уверен, что у такого странного человека, как Мидорима, должны быть странные интересы. За напускным самомнением и равнодушием наверняка крылось что-то. Не баскетбол — это было бы слишком очевидно, слишком на поверхности, — а какая-нибудь, скажем, вредная привычка, сомнительная склонность; да хоть темное прошлое, в конце концов. 

Но Такао и подумать не мог, что современный в общем-то подросток, пусть даже и со странностями, может ходить на занятия по проведению чайной церемонии. 

Раз за разом переливать чай из чайничка в чашку, процеживать, взбивать — да тут у кого угодно лопнет терпение. Но Мидориме, видимо, нравилось. Более того, спустя где-то полчаса Такао почти готов был признать — Мидориме шло.

После небольшой прогулки по саду их провели в чайный домик, и вот там-то Такао окончательно понял, к чему все идет. В общем-то, когда посреди комнаты стоит столик с чашками, чайником, чаем и прочей традиционной утварью, остается не так уж много вариантов. Прямо скажем, остается один.

Когда мужчина ненадолго вышел, Мидорима, уставившись в свои колени, коротко пояснил, что за чем принято делать и что при этом следует думать и говорить.

— Развернуть чашку узором от себя, сделать глоток, снова развернуть и поставить на столик.

— А если не разверну?

— Ты проявишь неуважение.

— Ладно, а потом что?

— Когда все допивают чай, нужно снова рассмотреть узор на посуде и…

Такао фыркнул. Мидорима на мгновение оторвал взгляд от коленей.

— Это вовсе не смешно.

— Да, да, конечно. Прости, — это действительно было не очень-то смешно, просто Такао вдруг вспомнил, чем еще час назад хотел угощать Мидориму. Не расхохотаться стоило ему титанических усилий.

Потом мужчина — учитель — вернулся, и стал показывать, как делается чай. У Такао получалось не очень, зато Мидорима занимался этим явно не в первый и даже, похоже, не в десятый раз. Когда дело дошло до размешивания, Такао едва обращал внимание на свою чашку, то и дело поглядывая, как ловко Мидорима обходится с тясэном. Венчик был словно продолжением его запястья, движения получались точными, быстрыми и аккуратными; казалось, в этот момент Мидорима был полностью погружен в то, что делает — точно таким же собранным он обычно выглядел на поле, — и это завораживало. 

Такао слишком резко дернул рукой и едва не опрокинул чашку.

— Осторожнее, — сказал учитель.

— Я задумался, — улыбнулся Такао.

Учитель улыбнулся в ответ.

— За этим занятием легко погрузиться в себя.

Такао не стал ничего говорить, хотя погружением в себя это все-таки было назвать трудновато.

На обратном пути разговаривать не хотелось. Такао переваривал новый опыт, но делиться впечатлениями с Мидоримой было неловко — вся ситуация с внеплановым чайным мастер-классом была какой-то странной, поэтому первая фраза прозвучала уже в момент расставания, когда Мидорима на перекрестке продолжил идти прямо, а Такао пора было сворачивать. 

— Тебе дальше?

Мидорима остановился и кивнул. 

— А мне сюда. Слушай, здорово было! Ты часто туда ходишь?

— Часто.

— Я так и думал, у тебя отлично получается.

— Спасибо. — Мидорима поправил очки, как будто комплимент смутил его. — А ты что, шел за мной от школы?

Все-таки спросил. Такао мысленно вздохнул и сказал:

— Ага.

— Зачем?

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Такао и тут же добавил: — Обидно стало, что ты даже не попрощался, Шин-чан. Мы вроде как не первый день знакомы.

— Пятый, — любезно напомнил Мидорима.

— Ну да, пятый, — вздохнул Такао, теперь совсем не мысленно. — Это же, блин, долго.

Мидорима посмотрел на него сочувственно. А потом вдруг сказал:

— До завтра.

— Счастливо, — махнул рукой Такао. — Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.

Они наконец разошлись. Такао действительно был бы не против повторить, даже не обязательно участвовать — хотя бы просто посмотреть, как вдумчиво и ловко Мидорима заваривает чай. Но потом были выходные, а в понедельник, когда Такао, уже не скрываясь, увязался за Мидоримой, Мидорима почему-то взял и пошел в тир.


	3. Chapter 3

Распрощавшись с хозяином тира («Морикава», зачем-то представился тот напоследок, выслушав краткий пересказ истории с чаем, «а друг ваш, я смотрю, натура увлекающаяся, такие люди на вес золота сейчас, а вот в наши времена…»), Такао еще раз безрезультатно позвонил Мидориме и, теперь уже забеспокоившись не на шутку, отправился к нему домой.

Эти регулярные смены деятельности были чертовски подозрительны. Прибавить сюда еще «переутомление и нервы» и тот факт, что Мидорима со всей очевидностью охладел к баскетболу, — и картина складывалась почти апокалиптическая. Мало что подходило Мидориме хуже, чем слова «непоследовательность» и «импульсивность», но на деле-то именно эти качества он и проявлял.

Что с ним случилось? Почему не отвечает, если дома? А если не дома — где его носит? И куда он, черт возьми, засунул телефон?

Такао, ускорив шаг, свернул на знакомую теперь тихую улицу и оставшееся до дома Мидоримы расстояние практически пробежал. Остановившись в нескольких шагах от двери, он уперся руками в колени, стараясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание, а потом задрал голову. Свет в комнате Мидоримы не горел.

— Твою мать. — Такао устало облокотился спиной о ствол клена, росшего рядом с домом. — Ну и где я тебя буду искать?

Вопрос был, конечно, риторическим. Можно было зайти в дом, но Такао чувствовал, что Мидоримы там нет, а сеять панику среди его домашних совсем не хотелось. То есть, может быть и придется, но позже — а пока он просто постоит здесь и подождет. Еще пять минут. Или еще десять. Вот сейчас, досчитает до тридцати и…

Мидорима появился спустя почти час. 

Такао увидел его еще издалека — тот медленно шел вдоль самого края тротуара, покручивая какую-то фигурку в забинтованной руке. Какую именно, было не разглядеть, силуэт Мидоримы то и дело тонул в сгустившихся между фонарными столбами сумерках; зато, когда он вошел в очередное пятно желтого электрического света, стало отчетливо видно, что он улыбается.

Интересный сегодня день, подумал Такао, когда внутри уже во второй раз всколыхнулась непонятная, иррациональная обида. Недолго думая, он вытащил из заднего кармана телефон и набрал номер Мидоримы. 

Улицу огласила до боли знакомая фортепианная мелодия, но Мидорима ответил на звонок раньше, чем Такао вспомнил, откуда ее знает.

— Да, — прозвучало одновременно в динамике и в нескольких метрах от Такао.

— Привет, — как можно спокойнее сказал он. — Ты где?

— Дома. — Такао чуть не ляпнул «врешь», но Мидорима тут же поправился: — Почти.

— А где был?

— У меня были дела.

— Ну, это я понял, — Такао сдерживался, но в голосе все-таки проскальзывали раздраженные нотки. — Иначе бы ты, наверное, ответил хотя бы на один из моих четырех звонков.

Мидорима немного помолчал. Такао жадно следил, как он хмурится, вглядывается в дисплей телефона, а потом снова подносит его к уху.

— Я не слышал. Извини.

Раздражение испарилось, теперь Такао было просто непонятно и обидно. Да чем же он таким был занят? Как вообще можно прошляпить четыре звонка, если ты не глухой? На ум тут же пришло несколько вариантов, и Такао проклял свое богатое воображение. Потому что варианты, в общем-то, действительно были. А если вспомнить мечтательную улыбку, то все становилось почти очевидным.

— Ты что, на свидании был, Шин-чан? 

— Что, — ледяным тоном сказал Мидорима. Такао как-то сразу понял, что нет, не был, возможно даже никогда, и нервно хихикнул.

— Ну, знаешь, это когда мальчик и девочка ходят в кафе, или в кино, и он дарит ей цветы и шоколадки, а она, если очень повезет, целует его в щеку на прощание.

— Я знаю, что такое свидание, Такао, — Мидорима все еще говорил так, как будто Такао своим дурацким вопросом задел его честь.

— Да я, в общем-то, не сомневаюсь. — Такао вздохнул. Разыгрывать спектакль надоело, и он, оттолкнувшись от клена, шагнул на тротуар. — Я просто волновался. И очень устал тебя ждать, — честно признался он, глядя Мидориме в глаза.

Мидорима посмотрел на него в ответ пристальным, тяжелым взглядом; как будто он снова замер на пороге, а Такао снова объяснял ему, что пошутил и никуда не уйдет. Они еще немного постояли, держа телефоны у уха, а потом синхронно убрали их — Такао в карман, Мидорима в сумку. 

— Так где ты был? — вполголоса переспросил Такао, подходя ближе. Сил действительно не осталось, хотелось прийти домой, свалиться на кровать и часа два просто пялиться в потолок. — Я тебя даже в тире искал.

— Я… — Мидорима машинально прокрутил то, что держал все это время в пальцах, и Такао наконец разглядел — фигурка для игры в сеги, король. Талисман дня? — Я виделся с другом.

— С кем виделся?

Наверное, это прозвучало слишком недоверчиво: Мидорима фыркнул, поправил очки и сделал шаг вперед, явно намереваясь уйти в дом. Воздух всколыхнулся движением, и Такао с удивлением почувствовал запах табачного дыма.

— Твой друг что, курит? — Мысль, что курить мог сам Мидорима, мелькнула и пропала. В этом мире было возможно многое, но Мидорима с сигаретой — исключено.

— Нет.

Квест, к которому то и дело сводилось их общение, сегодня назывался «задай правильный вопрос». Мидорима никогда не врал, зато мастерски владел умением уходить от ответа.

— Тогда какого черта от тебя несет табаком?

Фигурка мелькнула между пальцев и пропала. Такао почему-то совсем забыл, что на вопрос, не подразумевающий ответа «да» или «нет», ответ иногда можно не получить вовсе.

Мидорима прошел мимо, поднялся по ступенькам. Традиционное: «Я дома» отрезала захлопнувшаяся за ним дверь.

— Я так люблю, когда ты прощаешься, — сказал Такао клену. 

Проходя мимо бетонного столбика, ограничивающего движение машин, Такао со всей дури по нему пнул.

* * *

Утром три пальца на правой ноге превратились в один большой синяк. Такао шипел, надевая кроссовки, и думал, как хорошо будет, если он не сможет дойти сегодня до школы. Для верности можно еще отключить телефон, и вот она — отличная возможность проверить, помнит ли о нем кто-нибудь вообще. Например, кто-нибудь со сложным характером и проблемами избалованного дорогими игрушками ребенка — ах, у меня все так хорошо получается, ах, я не знаю, что мне выбрать, ах, это так мучительно. Поэтому я буду сидеть в каком-то прокуренном баре с другом, а ты, Такао, будешь бегать и искать меня по всему городу, как преданная собачка. Здорово, не так ли?

Такао завязал шнурки, вздохнул и с грустью признал две вещи: во-первых, идти было почти не больно, а во-вторых, Мидорима был совсем не таким. Это был какой-то психологический тупик: на Мидориму чертовски хотелось обидеться, но обижаться на него Такао просто не мог. Что толку обижаться на кроссворд с повышенной сложностью, если ты не можешь его решить? 

Потому что решить Мидориму Такао было, кажется, не под силу.

Так и не разобравшись в своих чувствах, он незаметно дошел до школы. 

— Извини. — Это было первое, что сказал Мидорима, когда Такао плюхнулся за парту перед ним; и одно это слово окончательно спутало Такао все карты.

— За что? — ошарашенно спросил он.

— За вчера, — Мидорима покрутил карандаш, нарисовал на полях тетради какую-то закорючку. — Я поступил некрасиво. Прости.

Такао слегка потерял дар речи. Нужно было, наверное, сказать что-то вроде: «Да ничего, бывает», но это было очень даже чего. Поэтому Такао выдавил из себя:

— Принято.

Мидорима поднял глаза, и от стоящего в них облегчения Такао сделалось неловко.

— Я ходил играть в сеги.

«Я не спрашивал», — чуть не ляпнул Такао. Кроличья нора, в которую он падал с момента знакомства с Мидоримой, с каждым днем становилась все глубже и глубже. Интересно, тот когда-нибудь перестанет его удивлять?

— Вчера?

Мидорима кивнул. 

— Это что-то вроде клуба?

— Это бар. Но по вечерам там играют.

Такао хмыкнул.

— Значит, все-таки бар.

Мидорима смотрел на него выжидающе. В коридоре зазвенел звонок; гомон, стоявший до сих пор в классе, стал понемногу утихать — наверное, вошел учитель.

— Что? — не выдержал Такао.

— Ты пойдешь сегодня со мной? — спросил Мидорима почти в полной тишине. Девушка, сидящая через проход, с интересом посмотрела в их сторону. 

Такао подмигнул ей, подождал, пока она смущенно опустит глаза, и ответил, уже поворачиваясь к доске:

— Конечно.

Нога сама собой выстукивала на ножке парты какой-то сумасшедший ритм, и синяк совсем не мешал. Такао не умел танцевать, но ему сейчас очень хотелось.

* * *

Бар назывался лаконично: «Бар». Неброская вывеска терялась между ярко оформленными витринами кондитерской и слегка помпезного книжного магазина. 

— Как ты вообще раскопал это место? — Такао с подозрением покосился на обшарпанную дверь.

— Мне его посоветовали.

— А, ну конечно. Друг. — Такао сам удивился, как неприязненно это прозвучало.

Мидорима покосился на него и толкнул дверь.

В зале действительно было сильно накурено — Такао с непривычки даже чихнул. Играла тихая музыка; за столиками кое-где сидели несколько мужчин неопределенного возраста, но в целом бар был скорее пуст.

Мидорима оглядел зал, как будто прикидывая, куда лучше сесть, коснулся плеча Такао и показал на столик в одном из углов:

— Вон тот.

Такао послушно кивнул. О том, что Мидорима без надобности никогда его раньше не трогал, можно было подумать и позже.

Как только они сели и сняли сумки, к ним подошел официант.

— Что-нибудь будете? — равнодушно спросил он.

— Принесите, пожалуйста, доску для сеги. — Мидорима расстегнул карман сумки, вытащил оттуда что-то вроде визитки и протянул ее официанту. Тот рассмотрел ее, приподнял брови и вернул обратно. Кто попало здесь в сеги явно не играл.

— И все?

— Да.

Официант кивнул и исчез.

— Не понял, — медленно сказал Такао. — Нам что, могли продать алкоголь?

Мидорима пожал плечами. Его этот вопрос явно не интересовал. 

— Но по нам же видно, что мы школьники! Блин, надо было попробовать.

— Тебе все равно нельзя, — возразил Мидорима. — Ты спортсмен.

— Ты так говоришь, будто ты — нет.

Мидорима промолчал. Вскоре вернулся официант, сгрузил на стол массивную доску, буркнул: «Я подойду, если будет нужно» и отошел обратно к барной стойке.

— Возможно, стоило сказать об этом раньше, — вдруг осенило Такао, — но я не умею играть в сеги.

— Я так и думал, — сказал Мидорима.

— Тогда зачем… — начал Такао и не договорил. Действительно, какая разница, зачем Мидорима его позвал — не так уж часто он уделял Такао некоторое подобие внимания. К тому же, было чертовски интересно посмотреть, как Мидорима играет: что-то подсказывало, что он делает это не хуже, чем заваривает чай или стреляет из винтовки. 

Вопрос был только в том, сможет ли Такао оценить красоту игры.

Скрипнула входная дверь. Такао машинально бросил взгляд на вошедшего, потом пригляделся, моргнул и внимательно посмотрел на Мидориму.

— Ты же не хочешь мне сказать, — севшим голосом проговорил он. — Что этот твой друг — Акаши Сейджуро? Капитан Поколения чудес?

В общем-то, вопрос был уже риторическим.

— Здравствуй, Шинтаро, — Акаши подошел к их столику, сел на свободный стул и чуть снисходительно кивнул в сторону Такао: — Добрый вечер.

Шинтаро? Нет, серьезно?

— Добрый. — Такао улыбнулся и понял, что вечер был только что стремительно и безвозвратно испорчен.

* * *

Умный и еще умнее — вот как это выглядело. Не игра, а дуэль интеллектов. Даже те скупые фразы, которыми Мидорима и Акаши обменивались в процессе, едва ли раскрывали Такао свой истинный смысл. То ли цитаты, то ли намеки, практически шифр для постороннего; вокруг этих двоих возникла какая-то особая аура, и Такао не было в ней места. Он мог бы встать и уйти, и никто бы даже не почесался — о нем просто-напросто забыли.

Такие вот друзья.

— Ты невнимателен сегодня. — Акаши чуть улыбнулся, забирая «в руку» ладью. 

Такао подумал, что, наверное, будет очень рад, если не встретит Акаши в каком-нибудь темном переулке. А еще лучше — если не встретит Акаши больше нигде и никогда.

Мидорима почему-то бросил взгляд на Такао. 

— Отвлекаешься? — Голос Акаши был сочувственно-понимающим. 

— Конечно, отвлекается, — огрызнулся Такао. — Я же такой, блин, шумный.

Акаши подавился смешком. Такао захотелось его придушить.

Игра длилась уже два часа. Излишних реверансов перед самим собой Такао не любил, поэтому еще на исходе первых пяти минут признался себе, что ревнует. Это было глупо — после нескольких недель знакомства у Такао никак не могло быть на Мидориму больше прав, чем у человека, проучившегося с ним всю среднюю школу. Но чем-чем, а холодным рассудком Такао сейчас похвастаться точно не мог. 

Зачем Мидорима его позвал? С какой целью? Как Такао должен себя вести? И главный вопрос, от которого веяло едва ли замогильным холодом: что же, Мидорима теперь будет приходить сюда для того, чтобы поиграть с Акаши, каждый день?

Настроение упало до точки абсолютного нуля. Такао совсем перестал следить за игрой, застряв в какой-то эмоциональной яме, и смотрел теперь только на Мидориму. В голове мелькали случайные картинки: сосредоточенный Мидорима с венчиком в руке, усталый Мидорима механически бросает трехочковый, Мидорима выбирает первый приз-мишку за идеально отстрелянную мишень, Мидорима ругается с Ооцубо в раздевалке, Мидорима уходит в дом, не попрощавшись, Мидорима извиняется, Мидорима улыбается, Мидорима спит, и очки съезжают у него с носа, Мидорима…

Такао незаметно вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны. Сегодня что, какой-то день откровений?

Ладно. Ладно, влюбиться в Мидориму — это не самое худшее, что могло с ним произойти.

Только можно было догадаться и пораньше.

— Не сегодня, Шинтаро, — голос Акаши выдернул Такао из бездны осознания и самоанализа. На доске было чертовски много фигур, и Такао даже не совсем понял, почему игра окончена, но Акаши было виднее.

— Да ладно, давайте еще раз, — щедро предложил Такао, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна какого-то слегка истерического веселья. — Зачем откладывать на завтра? 

И замер в ожидании ответа. Мидорима рассеянно посмотрел на своего короля.

— Тебе будет скучно.

Надо же, не отказался.

— Ну, вы продолжайте, а я пойду.

Акаши посмотрел на Такао с интересом. Мидорима тоже вскинул голову, но Такао не стал ждать, что они скажут — провел пятерней по волосам, отводя челку с глаз, перекинул через плечо сумку, поднялся и сунул руки в карманы.

— Сами, главное, не скучайте, — он понятия не имел, что и зачем говорит, но остановиться было невозможно. — До завтра, Шин-чан.

— Рад был познакомиться, — напомнил о себе Акаши. 

— Да, — сказал Такао. — Да, я тоже был очень рад.

* * *

По запросу «сеги правила игры» поисковик выдал какое-то безумное количество страниц. Такао глотнул кофе — спать он собирался лечь еще очень нескоро, — и начал с Википедии.

Спустя полтора часа пришлось признать, что идея все-таки отдавала безумием. С тем, как ходят фигуры, все было более-менее ясно, а история игры даже почти увлекла, но ни то, ни другое не давало ответа на вопрос, как нужно собственно выстраивать игровую стратегию. Такао даже запоздало пожалел, что невнимательно следил за партией, но эта мысль повлекла за собой много других ненужных мыслей, и жалеть Такао очень быстро перестал. Это слишком сильно отвлекало.

Как назло, глаза стали слипаться уже на второй статье. Превращение фигур, фазы игры, правила ее окончания — все это сливалось в один бесконечный поток информации. К концу третьего часа Такао успел забыть, как превращается слон. К концу четвертого уже путал серебро и золото. 

Наверное, нужно было плюнуть и спать спокойно — все равно из этой затеи бы ничего не вышло. Но Такао с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, вглядывался в теорию, приправленную терминологией и примерами, и думал: вот сейчас, еще несколько абзацев, и наконец станет понятнее. 

Понятнее не становилось.

— Как он вообще в это играет? — пробормотал Такао и откинулся на спинку кресла, закинув руки за голову. Зря — в сон тут же потянуло с такой силой, что пришлось встряхнуть головой и протереть глаза, чтобы остаться в сознании. Интересно, чем закончилась сегодня вторая партия. Вряд ли Акаши проиграл, но чем черт не шутит…

Мысли, неизбежно приняв это направление, уже не смогли вернуться обратно. Про Мидориму можно было думать бесконечно — и Такао послушно думал, то представляя себе завтрашнюю игру, то есть уже сегодняшнюю, то вспоминая тренировки, которым Мидорима продолжал уделять все меньше и меньше внимания, то просто препарируя свои чувства и открывая в них все новые и новые грани. 

Доползти до кровати Такао, как оказалось, все же сумел — во всяком случае, проснулся он именно в ней, а не в кресле. За окном было светло и шумно. Слишком светло и слишком шумно. Надежды на то, что восприятие обострилось из-за недосыпа, разбились о дисплей телефона; точнее, одна половина разбилась о время на часах, а другая — о полученное сообщение.

Часы утверждали, что уже половина первого. А сообщение было от Мидоримы.

Первое сообщение от Мидоримы, которое Такао вообще получил, гласило: «Ты где?» Пожалуй, это было не такое уж плохое начало.

Тренировки сегодня не было, поэтому в школу Такао не пошел. Мидориме он честно ответил, что проспал, и, не дождавшись никакой реакции, скорчил телефону кислую рожу. Скучает он, как же. Просто дежурный вопрос. 

Время днем тянулось удручающе медленно. Такао то и дело поглядывал на часы, прикидывая, может ли Мидорима уже быть в баре — почему-то совсем не хотелось приходить раньше него. 

Около пяти он все-таки не выдержал и вышел из дома.

Мидориму Такао разглядел не сразу. Сегодня бар был почти полон — люди пили, играли в сеги, прокуренный воздух гудел от приглушенных мужских голосов. Мидорима обнаружился в самом центре зала — видимо, к его приходу все самые удачные места были уже заняты. Он играл с каким-то дедушкой, очень маленьким и очень седым, и, насколько Такао мог судить в меру своих скромных знаний, выигрывал.

Прерывать их не хотелось, и Такао еще долго мог бы топтаться за плечом Мидоримы, если бы тот вдруг не обернулся.

— Такао? — проговорил он растерянно.

Такао сглотнул и улыбнулся.

— А я подумал… — начал он и сообразил, что ни черта же он не подумал, и, в общем-то, понятия не имеет, как объяснить, зачем он пришел. 

Случилась очень странная вещь: про абстрактного Мидориму Такао мог думать сколь угодно отстраненно и даже теоретически, но при встрече с реальным Мидоримой какая-то очень важная часть его мозга превратилась в вату. Хуже — в сладкую вату.

Мидорима все еще чего-то от него ждал, и Такао неожиданно решился:

— Сыграешь со мной?

— Ты же не умеешь, — Мидорима, казалось, растерялся еще больше.

— Я выучил правила. Ну, прочитал.

Мидорима моргнул, усваивая информацию.

— Я сейчас занят, — сказал он и торопливо добавил: — Ты подождешь?

— Да, — кивнул Такао. Сердце колотилось немного слишком часто. — Подожду.

Ждать пришлось не очень долго. Дедушка действительно проиграл и еще минут пять, чуть не прослезившись, благодарил Мидориму и говорил что-то про жажду знаний и современную молодежь. Мидорима благодарил в ответ, слушал и даже — Такао не мог сказать наверняка, освещение было слишком тусклым, — немного покраснел. А потом дедушка ушел.

Такао показалось, что кроме него и Мидоримы в баре никого не осталось.

— Ты точно хочешь играть? 

Голос самого Мидоримы был пропитан неуверенностью, и Такао на всякий случай спросил:

— А ты?

Мидорима пожал плечами.

— Тебе будет тяжело.

Теперь пожал плечами Такао:

— Я знаю.

Он даже не запутался, расставляя фигуры — Мидорима то и дело поглядывал на его половину доски, но так ничего и не сказал. 

— Надо, наверное, определить, кто ходит первым? — на всякий случай уточнил Такао. Фуригому вроде должен был бросать более опытный игрок, но черт его знает, как это делалось на практике. 

Мидорима кивнул, взял с доски пять пешек, встряхнул и бросил. Фигурки разлетелись по столу. Три из них перевернулись.

— Вот блин, — усмехнулся Такао. Начинать было немного стремно. 

С другой стороны, он и не думал, что продержится дольше пары десятков ходов, так что можно было особо не переживать. Рука чуть дрогнула над средней пешкой и уверенно выдвинула ее вперед.

— Вот как, — сказал Мидорима.

— Что, я уже облажался?

Мидорима чуть улыбнулся.

— Нет.

На удивление Такао, дальше игра пошла довольно бодро. Наверное, это и называлось дебютом — вступительная часть, пока игроки выстраивают защитную и атакующую форму, выбирают тактику. Ну, по идее выбирают. Такао просто старался расставить фигуры так, как расставил бы игроков на баскетбольном поле — и, как ни странно, это действительно помогало.

— Нет, конь так не ходит, — Такао только собрался опустить коня на одну из клеток, но Мидорима перехватил его руку. — Не ходит, — зачем-то повторил он.

Прикосновение длилось едва ли секунду, но Такао чуть не упал со стула.

— Э-э, да, — сказал он, надеясь, что Мидорима не заметит, как сильно он покраснел. — Вот я дурак.

Да уж, таких дураков еще поискать.

— Ты неплохо играешь, — возразил вдруг Мидорима. Такао удивленно уставился на него, но тот был совершенно серьезен. — Для первого раза — неплохо.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что.

Такао очень старался думать только об игре, но Мидорима то поправлял очки, то хмурился, то едва заметно улыбался, и сконцентрироваться стоило неимоверных усилий.

Через пару ходов король Такао оказался под шахом.

— А, черт, — Такао взъерошил волосы и хмыкнул: — Два — ноль?

Мидорима, как ни странно, понял не сразу.

— Неудачная аналогия.

— Почему? По-моему, вполне.

— Здесь нельзя победить по очкам.

— Увы, — Такао развел руками. — Побеждает тот, кто забросит трехочковый.

Мидорима как будто напрягся.

— Не сравнивай сеги и баскетбол. У них мало общего.

— Да ну? Две команды, фигуры с разным ходом, стратегия и тактика — этого мало? Уж точно больше похоже на баскетбол, чем… — Такао еще не до конца понял, с чем собирается сравнить, когда его озарило.

То, что происходило между Мидоримой и баскетболом, до ужаса напоминало ломку по бывшей любви. Раз за разом искать новые увлечения, наивно верить, что они действительно новые, а вовсе не подобие того единственного, чем ты так и не переболел — это казалось настолько очевидным, что Такао не понимал, почему увидел это только сейчас. И, что самое смешное, чем дольше Мидорима искал, тем ближе подходил к исходной точке. Да, верно. Сеги уж точно больше похожи на баскетбол, чем стрельба. А стрельба — чем чайная церемония.

Но что было причиной разрыва, что побудило Мидориму вступить в этот порочный круг, Такао понять все еще не мог. Слишком глубокая нора. Слишком запутанная структура. Сложность кроссворда — пять звездочек из пяти. 

С другой стороны, Такао оставалось отгадать лишь одно ключевое слово.

— Чем что?

Мидорима настороженно ждал продолжения. 

— Неважно. — Заводить сейчас этот долгий и сложный разговор Такао точно не собирался. — Давай доиграем. Пожалуйста.

Ему удалось уйти из-под шаха еще дважды. Было совершенно ясно, что Мидорима играет не всерьез — он почти не использовал захваченные фигуры, обходясь теми, что стояли на доске, — но даже с такой форой Такао неизбежно продул.

Атмосфера была немного напряженной — после упоминания баскетбола Мидорима как будто ушел в себя и продолжал молчать, даже когда партия закончилась.

— Спасибо за игру, — по привычке сказал Такао. Мидорима слегка вздрогнул, но кивнул.

Он выглядел настолько потерянным, что Такао еле удержался от того, чтобы встать, обойти этот дурацкий стол, обнять Мидориму и сказать, чтобы тот перестал забивать себе голову всякой ерундой. Или даже не говорить. И неважно, что Мидорима подумает.

— Вообще-то, мне пора, — сказал он вместо этого и поднялся. 

Мидорима снова механически кивнул:

— До завтра.


	4. Chapter 4

— У вас дырка в защите! Куда смотрите? Бегом, бегом!

Тренер гонял их сегодня нещадно. За всеми этими хитросплетениями отношений с Мидоримой Такао успел забыть, насколько это круто — играть на полную катушку и ни о чем больше не думать. Как будто завтра финал межшкольных соревнований, где каждый должен будет показать все, на что способен. Нет, не так; как будто финал — прямо сейчас. Первый и последний шанс проявить себя.

Такао принял мяч от Кимуры и машинально передал пас Мидориме: отработанные схемы самые предсказуемые, но и самые надежные. 

Мидорима приготовился к броску. Такао всегда смотрел, как он бросает, знал наизусть каждое движение, каждый вдох, и только поэтому смог заметить: что-то не так. Несоответствие было минимальным — задержка в долю секунды, на пару миллиметров ниже прыжок, Такао скорее почувствовал это, чем увидел. Зато прекрасно понял, к чему это может привести.

Мяч оторвался от кончиков пальцев, поднялся к потолку, устремился вниз, описывая идеально ровную дугу, и… зацепил кольцо. 

Все, кто был на поле, замерли. 

Мяч не отскочил — сделал несколько кругов по ободку, все замедляясь и замедляясь, затем на мгновение завис и все-таки свалился в корзину. Сразу с нескольких сторон послышался облегченный вздох, но Такао не торопился присоединяться. Мидорима еще никогда — вообще никогда, а не только за время учебы в Шутоку, — не ошибался. Все его мячи ложились в корзину идеально, без единого касания, без единого лишнего звука. Такао думал, что вокруг может происходить что угодно — зомби-апокалипсис, цунами, землетрясение или все это вместе взятое, но Мидорима будет по-прежнему спокоен, а его мячи один за другим будут попадать точно в цель.

— Такао, можно тебя на секунду? — окликнул его Ооцубо.

Игра ненадолго прервалась — Мидорима в стороне о чем-то разговаривал с тренером, остальные радовались внеочередной передышке. Далеко не все поняли, что только что случилось, но Такао разглядел и несколько встревоженных лиц.

— Да? — спросил он, подходя ближе.

Ооцубо потер лоб.

— Я тут подумал. Не знаю, что там у него происходит, но ты-то, наверное, знаешь. А если не знаешь, кроме тебя уж точно никому не узнать. Сделай с этим что-нибудь, пожалуйста.

— Например?

— Я не знаю, — Ооцубо пожал плечами. — Поговори с ним. Может быть, у него проблемы дома. Или в классе. Или влюбился, в конце концов. Да понятия не имею! — Он даже слегка повысил голос — похоже, действительно очень переживал за команду. — Просто дальше так нельзя, а нас он слушать точно не станет. Попробуешь?

— Да я только и делаю, что пробую, — честно признался Такао.

Ооцубо протянул ему руку.

— Тогда просто попробуй еще раз.

Такао отлично помнил разговор, которым закончилась недавняя партия, и очень, очень не хотел поднимать больную тему. Но пожимая Ооцубо руку, он понял, что поговорить с Мидоримой придется сегодня. А когда после тренировки команда стала на удивление быстро расходиться, Такао заподозрил, что Ооцубо хочет дать ему возможность поговорить с Мидоримой не просто сегодня, а прямо сейчас. 

На мгновение возникло острое желание сбежать вместе со всеми, но Такао быстро с ним справился. Никто не виноват, что вместо того, чтобы быть просто хорошим другом, он взял и влюбился, как последний дурак.

Мидорима торчал в душе так долго, что Такао почти собрался идти и доставать его оттуда, но не успел — Мидорима вышел сам, мокрый, растрепанный и несчастный. 

— Не жди меня, — бросил он, проходя к своему шкафчику. — Я еще долго.

— Да я не тороплюсь. — Такао попытался расслабиться, но вышло плохо. К тому же, Мидорима начал одеваться, и Такао не знал, в какую сторону смотреть. Пришлось закрыть глаза.

Как ни парадоксально, Мидорима заговорил сам.

— Не знаю, как так вышло.

— Ну что ты, — Такао приоткрыл один глаз, увидел, что Мидорима уже надел штаны, и открыл глаза полностью. — Конечно, знаешь.

Мидорима на мгновение замер, а потом продолжил завязывать шнурки. По всей видимости, слово предоставлялось Такао.

Такао вздохнул.

— Шин-чан, отгадай загадку. Двое баскетболистов сидят в баре и играют в сеги. Вопрос: зачем?

Он был почти уверен, что Мидорима ничего не ответит, но ошибся.

— Им нравится?

— Нет, им нравится играть в баскетбол. А играют они в сеги.

— Значит, в сеги интереснее.

Такао помотал головой. Мидорима уже совсем собрался и сидел теперь на скамейке напротив. Странно, что не уходил.

— Ты не можешь говорить за двоих, — сказал он.

— Да, наверное. Хорошо. Но что дальше? Чай, тир, сеги. Какой следующий пункт программы?

— Почему тебя это волнует?

— Потому что, черт возьми. Потому что.

Такао встал и принялся ходить по раздевалке, разглядывая потолок. Сил смотреть на Мидориму попросту не осталось.

— Ты, главное, выбирай что-нибудь посложнее, побеспокойнее, — Такао чувствовал, что его несет, но как и тогда, с Акаши, просто не мог остановиться. — Ооцубо вот спрашивал, не влюбился ли ты. Может, действительно стоит попробовать? Когда в пятнадцать в голове одни сеги, это не слишком-то перспективно, тебе не ка…

Такао оборвался на полуслове, не понимая, почему он не заметил, что Мидорима уже не сидит на скамейке, и почему он обнаруживает это только тогда, когда волосы шевелит горячее дыхание Мидоримы, а руки Мидоримы обнимают его чуть выше талии.

Мидорима молчал, а Такао был бы и рад что-нибудь сказать, но все слова застряли в горле. Это что-то вроде дружеского объятия? Благодарность за полезный совет? Такао попробовал развернуться, но руки держали крепко, а потом затылок снова согрело дыханием, от чего все тело охватил озноб. Что-то подсказывало, что все-таки, наверное, не благодарность.

Они стояли, обнявшись, посреди пустой раздевалки несколько минут. А потом Мидорима просто убрал руки и отступил в сторону. 

Такао тут же повернулся к нему, едва не стуча зубами — теперь уже банально от холода. Щеки Мидоримы заливал румянец, и уши были совершенно красными, но он даже сейчас старательно делал вид, что ничего необычного не случилось. 

Подумаешь, обнял. С кем не бывает.

— Если ты сейчас просто уйдешь, — хрипло сказал Такао, — учти, нам придется разбираться с этим позже.

И Мидорима, конечно же, просто ушел.

* * *

Сперва Такао хотел пойти домой, но на полпути передумал. Точнее, слово «думал» было к нему сейчас плохо применимо. Просто большую часть времени в голове было совсем пусто, а иногда туда приходила какая-нибудь мысль. Мысль не получала никакого развития, просто проваливалась в сознание и кружила в нем, пока концентрироваться на ней не становилось слишком трудно.

Например, такая: это что же получается, его чувства взаимны? Или такая: наверное, Мидорима рассказывал о нем Акаши. Или еще одна: надо срочно прийти к Мидориме и выяснить все до конца.

Почему-то Такао был уверен, что Мидорима дома. Это тоже из чего-то следовало, но Такао забыл, из чего, хотя способность строить логические цепочки к нему постепенно возвращалась. Но когда Такао остановился перед входной дверью, пару раз глубоко вздохнул и позвонил, ему никто не открыл.

Такао позвонил еще раз. Трель потерялась в глубине дома, вплетаясь в какой-то другой звук. Такао приложил ухо к двери и прислушался. Кто-то играл на пианино.

Какая интрига. Кто бы это мог быть.

Можно было торчать у дверей и дальше, но Такао на всякий случай пошел вокруг дома. Комната Мидоримы, в которой стояло пианино, была на втором этаже, так что заметить Такао он бы не смог, но мало ли…

Такао повезло — в гостиной было открыто окно. Решив, что сегодня можно все, он подтянулся на руках и перемахнул через подоконник. Музыка стала отчетливее и громче. Что-то очень известное и, разумеется, очень сложное. Такао не помнил, знал ли он, что Мидорима умеет играть, но если бы его спросили, он бы без сомнений ответил — да, умеет. Сомневаетесь? Просто посмотрите на его пальцы.

Такао поднялся по лестнице и остановился в дверях. Он не пытался скрыть свое присутствие, но Мидорима ничего не заметил и продолжал играть. 

Странно, думал Такао, заворожено глядя на напряженную спину и летающие над клавишами руки, он же отражается в глянцевой поверхности пианино. Или Мидорима настолько увлечен? Или так старательно его игнорирует?

Такао пригляделся и понял — нет, ни то, ни другое. У Мидоримы были просто закрыты глаза. 

Господи, говоря про «посложнее и побеспокойнее», он же совсем не это имел в виду.

— Шин-чан, — тихо сказал он.

Мидорима моргнул и музыка резко оборвалась.

— Такао, — ответил он так же тихо.

Такао зашел в комнату. Его немного потряхивало, пришлось сжать руки в кулаки. В карманах все равно не видно.

— Что это? Еще один сорт сублимации? Сто способов разложить трехочковый в гамму?

— Не говори ерунды.

— А ты — перестань ее делать.

Они все еще говорили вполголоса. Такао сел на кровать, ковырнул ковер носком ботинка.

— Я люблю тебя. Очень сильно, — слова вылетели сами, Такао даже не подозревал, что скажет такое.

— За что?

Да боже мой, неужели он действительно не понимает?

— Совсем дурак? — Такао поднял голову и в который раз наткнулся на беспокойный, потерянный взгляд. — За все.

Они встали одновременно; только Мидорима так и остался стоять у пианино, а Такао шагнул к нему и обнял, еще крепче, чем сам Мидорима обнимал его всего лишь час назад.

— Так что там с загадкой? Ты так и не ответил, — сказал Такао, прижимаясь виском к горячей щеке и практически утыкаясь носом в шею.

— Я не знаю, — Мидорима прерывисто вздохнул, когда Такао коснулся шеи губами. — Я хотел играть, но это было не то. Я просто не мог.

— И решил найти что-то другое?

— Да, — выдохнул Мидорима, и его руки запутались у Такао в волосах. Он чуть отстранился, а потом поцеловал Такао, по-настоящему, в губы, и господи, это было так хорошо, это стоило каждой секунды, потраченной на переживания, сомнения, догадки и ночные бдения над непонятными правилами непонятной игры.

Спустя пару минут Такао все-таки смог спросить:

— Ну и как, нашел?

— Что нашел? — рассеянно переспросил Мидорима.

Такао улыбнулся.

— Не знаю, смотря что ты искал.

Мидорима промолчал.

— Знаешь, — Такао положил голову Мидориме на плечо, это было очень удобно благодаря разнице в росте. — Я тут подумал. После того дня, когда я потащился за тобой на чайную церемонию, ты перестал ходить на нее, так?

Мидорима едва ощутимо водил пальцем по спине Такао, и тот засчитал это за утвердительный ответ.

— Вот. В тире я с тобой не стрелял, конечно… Но потом ты заболел, терпел мое общество целую неделю. Думаю, для тебя это было немного непривычно. В общем, я тогда снова без спроса влез в твою жизнь. 

— Ты из нее и не вылезал, — хмыкнул Мидорима.

— Ну да, — Такао немного смутился. — Ну, и сеги. Ты не пошел сегодня играть.

— А должен был?

— Да я не к этому! Просто, тебе не кажется, что тут есть какая-то, ну. Зависимость.

Мидорима затрясся, как будто… смеялся?

— Зависимость от тебя? 

— Что я слышу, — сказал Такао и даже отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. — Кто-то шутит?

— Тебе показалось.

— Ладно-ладно, я запомнил. — Такао вернул голову на прежнее место. — Кстати, прости, я в окно залез. Ты просто не открывал, было не так много вариантов.

Теперь отодвинулся Мидорима.

— Но дверь же была открыта, — пораженно сказал он.

Такао моргнул. И еще раз.

— Знаешь, хочу тебе сказать, — он ткнул пальцем Мидориме в грудь. — Тебе со мной очень повезло. Нет, правда. Очень.

* * *

— Что ты с ним сделал? — Мияджи поводил взглядом Мидориму, пробежавшего мимо за очередным мячом. — Тренировка уже час как закончилась.

Такао пожал плечами.

— Интенсивная терапия. Клизма, иглоукалывание, банки на разные интересные места. 

Мияджи скривился.

— Не паясничал бы перед старшими.

— Ладно, про клизму я соврал.

— Ай, толку от тебя, — махнул рукой Мияджи.

— Не нравится результат? — Такао улыбнулся. — Могу вернуть как было.

Он сегодня весь день ходил и улыбался. Наверное, окружающие думали, что с ним что-то не так, но на самом деле впервые за последнее время у Такао было совершенно, абсолютно все в порядке.

И судя по всему, не только у Такао.

После сегодняшней тренировки Ооцубо молча подошел к Мидориме и хлопнул его по спине так, что тот еле успел поймать слетевшие очки.

— Всегда бы так, — сказал он.

Самое смешное было в том, что Мидорима не понял, в чем дело. Да и Такао-то понял не сразу — просто во время игры, оказавшись у кольца противника, обернулся на свое имя, принял от Мидоримы пас и забил. 

Принял от Мидоримы пас.


End file.
